


Szklane oczy od całowania toksycznych żab

by Yashihimi



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, bo źli ludzie zasiali taki obraz w mojej głowie, o zgrozo, smutny Gen, wyobrażcie sobie świat gdzie nie mogę kraść memów z reddita
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashihimi/pseuds/Yashihimi
Summary: O żabach i kosmosie, ale mało tu żab, żeby nie burzyć ich spokoju, i mało tu kosmosu, bo czym jest horyzont widzenia długości 4.7 milionów lat świetlnych przy nieskończoności kosmosu, albo gorzej, przy trzech tysiącach lat w kamiennej skorupie i uczuciach, których nikt nie chce nazwać.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Szklane oczy od całowania toksycznych żab

Gen wiedział, że nie może tego powiedzieć Senku, bo ten uznałby go za wariata, ale w dni takie jak ten, tęsknił nawet za duszącym tokijskim smogiem. Było to zdecydowanie lepsze niż chaos pozbawiony cywilizacji, w którym obecnie tkwił. Gen zgodziłby się też (wyjątkowo), że odrobinę dramatyzował, ale miał ku temu cholernie dobre powody. Dzisiaj nic nie szło po ich myśli, i może Senku z porażek wyciągał wnioski i były dla niego tak samo cenne jak sukcesy, ale Gen czuł się jedynie zmęczony, zniechęcony i obolały od codziennej, często żmudnej, pracy. Dobrze wiedział, że to nie tylko to. Od tygodni narastał w nim niepokój i tęsknota oparta w dużej mierze na strachu przed tym nieznanym światem. Dał się wchłonąć wojnie między obozami Senku i Tsukasy, ale teraz, gdy miał szansę złapać oddech, paraliżował go lęk. Za dużo pamiętał z poprzedniego, by tak jak Kohaku i reszta mieszkańców wioski, do każdego pomysłu Senku podchodzić z wręcz dziecięcym entuzjazmem i z dnia na dzień, czuć coraz więcej nadziei ulokowanej w ich przyszłości. Gen widział szansę w Senku, ale jeszcze częściej w tym co otaczało go dookoła widział stratę. I tylko stratę. Tysiące lat rozwoju człowieka utracone w kilka sekund gdy cały świat zamarł. Nigdy nie fascynowała go nauka, a przynajmniej nie w takim sensie jak fascynowała ona Senku, ale teraz, na każdym kroku odczuwał boleśnie utratę dorobku setek tysięcy ludzi, który wykorzystywał na co dzień. Bez poświęcania temu większej myśli. Sięgał po telefon, dzielił się dobrymi lub złymi wiadomościami z tysiącami fanów. Kilka sekund. Przekręcał kurek i mógł cieszyć się gorącym prysznicem. Jedzenie, po prostu było w jego lodówce, praktycznie nie robił samodzielnie zakupów, nie musiał o tym myśleć. Nie czuł się rozpieszczony czy rozrzutny. Pracował by prowadzić taki styl życia. Tutaj jego praca nie miała znaczenia. Senku zawsze temu zaprzeczał, ale Gen podejrzewał, że odnajdywał po prostu komfort z jego towarzystwa, jako osoby pamiętającej jeszcze świat nieusłany kamiennymi figurami.

Tutaj dopiero budzili się do ponownego życia. Oczywiście on też dawał się porywać pomysłom Senku i zachwycał się jego każdym kolejnym dziełem. Ale gdy zasłona euforii opadała, nie mógł udwać, że zachwyt ten, w dużej mierze nie równał się po prostu tęsknocie. Senku pobieżnie wspomniało budowie telefonu i Gen miał ochotę okrzyknąć go geniuszem. Wszyscy tak uważali. To była prawda. Ale prawdą też było, że Senku grał w odtwórstwo, w którym miał przewagę, bo był jedynym, który znał instrukcje do stwarzania tych wszystkich rzeczy. To było cudowne, Gen nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, ale czuł zgorzknienie. Chciał więcej, a nie mógł tego wymagać. Czuł się niewdzięczny, ale niczego sobie nie odmawiał. Wiedział ile odpowiedzialności ciąży na Senku, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to kroczyć za nim jak cień, recytując własne życzenia. Ale teraz, gdy mijały miesiące, a Gen każdego dnia słyszał ogrom planów, przebywanie przy Senku stawało się coraz trudniejsze.

Ludzie w wiosce przekazywali sobie od lat legendy, ale ich rozwój, był na samym początku. Gen wiedział, że sposób, w który ich postrzega nie jest sprawiedliwy. Częściej niż by chciał, przyłapywał się na tym, że ktoś go nudził, że frustrowała go niewiedza, to, że mógł się do czegoś odnieść, a Chrome mrugał bezmyślnie i pytał się co to znaczy. Nie miał nauczycielskiej natury Senku i zazwyczaj takie momenty przypominały mu jedynie, że stracił wszystko, a nawet gdy będzie pracować każdego dnia, nie odbuduje nawet połowy tego co miał, co za swojego życia. Nie był naukowcem, nie potrafił czerpać radości z fakty przyczyniania się dla dobrach ludzi, którzy jeszcze się nie narodzili. Przepełniała go wtedy bezużyteczna złość, ostatnio po zakończonej pracy, coraz częściej szukał wymówek by oddalić się od wioski. Mówił, że szuka kwiatów a ludzie mu wierzyli, chociaż Echinacea purpurea nie miała nawet prawa tu rosnąc.

Bose stopy miękko stąpały po odradzającej się trawie. Znowu była wiosna. Za nimi kolejna zima. Gen często miał wrażenie, że minęło kolejne trzy tysiące lat odkąd został wybudzony. Tyle się zmieniło, ale wszystko pozostawało dla niego takie samo. Senku faktycznie realizował wszystkie swoje obietnice, czego innego można było się spodziewać. Obok drewnianych domostw stały metalowe stelaże coraz bardziej zawansowanych maszyn rolniczych. Gen często się zastanawiał, bo wiedział, że coś tak banalnego nie mogło interesować Senku, a jednak poświęcał swój czas by pomóc innym. Z każdym dniem dorastał coraz bardziej do tytułu szefa wioski. Gen z każdym dniem wybierał się na coraz dalsze spacery, dalej widząc tylko nieprzeniknione lasy i pola kwiatów, których ludzie nie zdążyli wyplenić by stały się ziemią użytkową. Zerkał na ludzi, z którymi spędził ostatnie dwa lata, zza linii drzew i nie czuł ochoty by się do nich zbliżać póki nie było to konieczne. Póki Senku nie przypomni sobie o jego istnieniu i go nie zawoła. Nie potrafił odmówić, ale nie potrafił też ukryć, że ostatnio tego unika. Z lenistwa. Z przepracowania. Z niechęci, bo przecież nie był najbardziej pomocną i bezinteresowną osobą. Dla każdego inna wersja. Byle tylko nie musieć myśleć o właściwym powodzie. Gen unikał tego jak ognia, bycia szczerym sam ze sobą. Był zmęczony. Ale więcej w nim było złości i smutku. Może paradoksalnie dlatego, że był coraz mniej potrzebny. Pamiętał okres gdy praktycznie wisiał na ramieniu Senku. Teraz nie dało się do niego podejść, zawsze ktoś go otaczał, laboratorium przestało być ustronnym miejscem, ludzie z chęcią poznawali wszystkie zasady bezpieczeństwa, o które upominał ich Senku. Nauczyli się by mu nie przeszkadzać, ale też nie zostawał już sam. Coraz częściej miał na twarzy ten uprzejmie zaskoczony uśmiech, który poraził w Gena w dniu podarowania obserwatorium. To dobrze, przecież tego chciałem, myślał do siebie Gen, i coraz częściej odwracał wzrok.

¬ Może nie szukasz uważnie – rzucił Senku nie odwracając wzroku od swojego projektu – może gdzieś tu są.

– Nie mają prawa tu-

– Nie wiesz tego – przerwał mu zniecierpliwionym głosem – ludzka działalność została zawieszona na kilkaset lat, nie masz… nie mamy pojęcia co mogło się zmienić. Nie wiemy nawet czy wszystkie zwierzęta wyglądają tak samo. Brak głównego predatora w otoczeniu to jeden z głównych czynników, które mogą wpłynąć na drastyczne zmiany. Gdy Morze Śródziemne wyschło na Miniorkę dotarły króliki, które w odosobnieniu urosły ponad sześciokrotnie. A to tylko jeden z tysiąca przypadków gdzie –

Bredzi.

– Antarktyda w pewnym momencie była tundrą, żyznym miejscem będącym celem migracji potężnych stworzeń –  
Bredzi. Pomyślał ponownie Gen, zastanawiając się czy słowa dalej były skierowane do niego. Senku przekładał różne narzędzia z miejsca na miejsce, mówiąc coraz szybciej, coraz bardziej bezsensownie mimo poprawności faktów, przeskakując z tematu na temat, jakby w jednym zdaniu chciał zawrzeć wszystko.

– Senku, posłu-

– Nawet teraz, oś Ziemi uległa przechyleniu, temperatura jest niższa prawie o trzy stopnie, czy ty w ogóle rozu-

– Senkuś.

– Nie przerywaj mi.

Gen zamarł. Senku się zatrzymał i uparcie spoglądał na blat roboczy. Magik chciałby czuć w tej chwili między nimi napięcie ale ono nie istniało, była tylko pustka otoczona zmęczeniem jednej i drugiej strony. Gen był zmęczony byciem spychanym na bok, chociaż wiedział, że nigdy tego nie przyzna. Zmęczony domyślaniem się co siedzi w głowie Senku.

Lato było o wiele znośniejsze odkąd Senku stał się tylko fragmentem jego dnia.

– Unikasz mnie, mentalisto.

To prawie brzmiało jak wyrzut gdyby nie znał Senku lepiej. Uśmiechnął się czarująco.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mowa.

Nadal potrafił zdobyć się na swój śpiewający ton i nadal nie potrafił spojrzeć Senku w oczy. Lato było o wiele znośniejsze kiedy nie czuł na sobie jego wzroku a rozmowy umierały w zarodku. Nie był zaskoczony tym brakiem zainteresowania, pośród całego nieznanego świata, jedna osoba potrafiąca tasować karty nie mogła zajmować podium myśli naukowca. To było oczywiste. Nie był zdziwiony. Nie miał podstaw do tego by myśleć inaczej. Lato było nieznośne.

Senku wyciągnął rękę ku niebu. Gen oplótł ją wzrokiem. Dni zrobiły się krótsze, wieczory chłodniejsze. Nocne niebo dalej jednak pozostawało przejrzyste. Senku mówił o gwiazdach. Gen śledził wzrokiem każde zadrapanie na jego dłoni niezwyczajnej fizycznej pracy. Prowizoryczne opatrunki, bo zawsze szkoda mu było czasu na siebie i festiwal barwnych otarć. Genowi wydawało mu się, że jest wstanie poczuć jak szorstka jest ta dłoń. Zamknął oczy, pozwolił wodzić się głosowi.

– Cztery tysiące sto czterdzieści trzy lat temu pierwszy raz opisano gwiazdę jaśniejszą od Słońca. Potem zgasła. Astronom poświęcił całe swoje życie na obserwację jej powrotu. Wróciła. Nikt nie rozumiał jak i dlaczego, gwiazda emitująca ognisty czerwony blask, mylny z Merkurym, pojawiała się i gasła na niebie, wtapiając się między inne, by za kilka lat znów powrócić. Dzisiaj... wtedy... – poprawił się oszczędzanie Senku, ale Gen wyłapał gorycz jego głosu, który zaakceptował już, że swoje życie musi traktować jak przeszłość – wiedziano już, że te gwiazdy zapadają się w sobie, by odrodzić się z blaskiem kilka tysięcy razy większym od Słońca, które znamy, wyobraźcie sobie-

– Ale byłoby gorąco, z dwoma słońcami. – wtrąciła sennie Suika. Gen otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć jak Senku odwraca wzrok od nieba by spojrzeć na dziewczynkę. Przez chwilę wyraz jego twarzy był pusty, a potem uśmiechnął się z dozą rezerwy.

– Chyba już pora spać. – oznajmił i zaczął się podnosić ale Gen był szybszy i pierwszy znalazł się przy dziewczynce.

– Co racja to racja! – zaintonował śpiewnie, biorąc małą w ramiona i kierując się w stronę wioski, czując na policzku szorstki dotyk swojej imaginacji i próbując nie pamiętać wyrazu twarzy Senku sprzed kilku chwil.

Gen w każdej chwili potrafił przywołać wspomnienie z ich pierwszego pocałunku. Był limit, do którego Senku pozwolił się ignorować i tamten dzień był jego wyznacznikiem. Gen lubił tę część lasu, bo była na tyle daleko od wioski, że zwierzęta chętnie się tu pojawiały i ich ciche towarzystwo bywało kojące, gdy siedział oparty o pień drzewa i czekał na zachód słońca, by mieć kolejny dzień za sobą. Nawiedzały ich wtedy obfite deszcze i gdy przestały, a on mógł wreszcie wrócić do swojego miejsca, słyszał tu tylko donośne kumkanie żab, zamiast własnych myśli. Nie usłyszał też zwiastunów obecności drugiej osoby.

– Unikasz mnie.

Tym razem Gen nie mógł się łudzić, to był wyrzut w jego stronę. Nie odwrócił się do Senku, gdy już go usłyszał ale zaśmiał się, odrobinę zbyt nerwowo jak na swój gust. Naprawdę tak dawno nie rozmawiali? Przełknął ślinę i chciał kontynuować, ale wtedy poczuł szarpnięcie i stanął twarzą w twarz z intensywnym spojrzeniem szkarłatnych oczu, które od miesięcy były jego zmorą.

– Unikasz mnie, a przecież jesteśmy tu sami. – Gen miał ochotę wytknąć absurdalność tego stwierdzenia, ale dotarło do niego, że Senku nie mówi stricte o tym co się dzieje teraz. Hyoga i jego ludzie byli nieobliczalni, a Tsukasa znów był spetryfikowany. Byli sami. Gen nie sądził, że coś tak opartego na uczuciach, będzie doskwierać Senku na tyle by uznał, że to zakomunikuje.

– Och… – uśmiech wrócił na jego twarz – mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że tęsknisz, Senkusiu.

Poczuł jak dłoń trzymająca jego przegub się zaciska, choć przy sile, która dysponował Senku nie było to dokuczliwe. Nie powinien się uśmiechać, ale czuł się teraz idiotycznie błogo, nawet nie musiał grać. Między nimi zapadła cisza przeszyta promieniującą zaciętością Senku, bo którym widać, że bił się właśnie z własnymi myślami. Urocze. To zakłopotanie i stagnacja były zwykle czymś obcym dla młodego naukowca. W tle nieznośnie hałasowały żaby co jeszcze bardziej wpływało na wesołość Gena.

– Suika bardzo lubi słuchać moich bajek, ale po ostatniej jest na mnie zupełnie oburzona, gdy usłyszała, że księżniczki całują żaby, bo przecież te są jadowite i-

\- Toksyczne. Żaby nie są jadowite są toksyczne, większość żab zamieszkujących drzewa wydziela przez skórę toksyny, alkaloidy, dokładniej mówiąc. Przynajmniej gdy mówimy o nich w kontekście kontekstu ustnego.

– Kontaktu ustnego… – powtórzył bezmyślnie Gen, nawet nie kryjąc gdzie od momentu, gdy pasja Senku znów wysunęła się na pierwszy tor, utkwiony był jego wzrok. Bez zastanowienia dokończył dzielącą ich przestrzeń by zainicjować pocałunek, dopóki jego myśli były jeszcze rozproszone. Usta Senku były tak samo szorstkie jak jego dłonie, Gen uśmiechnął się do siebie, pamiętając ile razy widział, jak przygryza je, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Potem przyszła delikatna panika, nadal odrobinę zaskakująca, patrząc na to ile to razy wyobrażał sobie całowanie Senku. Nie powinienem był tego robić. Nie żałował, po prostu rozumiał jakie to bezcelowe i majaczyło się przed nim widmo konsekwencji. Chciał się odsunąć, ale Senku mu nie pozwolił. Pocałunek był nieporadny. Gen nie miał wątpliwości, że chłopak wyjątkowo nie wiedział co robić, ale wykazywał się godną podziwu determinacją. Zadrżał czując jak drętwieją mu usta od siły z jaką napierał na niego Senku.

– Nie będę cię już unikać. – skłamał po wszystkim, przypatrując się plecom Senku, który już kierował się z powrotem w stronę wioski. W odpowiedzi uniósł jedynie rękę by dać mu znać, że słyszał.

Po deszczach gwałtownie się ochłodziło. Gen niechętnie zakładał swoje prowizoryczne buty. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że były zbawieniem, biorąc pod uwagę, że zapuszczał się w las coraz dalej i dalej. Często nie widział już wioski przez kilka dni. Często nie widział nikogo gdy wracał, bo wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci nadchodzącą porą roku i kolejnymi planami Senku. Jedynie Suika dzieliła się mu skrawkami wychwyconych informacji, a on nie potrzebował więcej, nie chciał stawać się częścią obrazu który widział. Kohaku prawie zawsze była przy boku chłopaka, w którego plecy uporczywie się wpatrywał. Suika pociągnęła go za lawendowy rękaw by zwrócić na niego swoją uwagę. Gen dowiedział się tego dnia, że Senku już nie opowiada im o gwiazdach, że mówi o morzu, o innych wioskach, o innych ludziach.

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałem to wstawić 22 lutego, ale 22 lutego jest co roku a 29 lutego nie.


End file.
